Hey Stephen !
by ptit lu
Summary: Danny sent que son amour s'éloigne de lui. Steve lui voit déprimé, il décide de faire quelque chose...


Tout était calme dans les locaux du 5,0 en cette fin de semaine, aucune affaire ne s'était présentée depuis 3 jours, permettant à chacuns de mettre à jour leurs tâches administratives. Tous étaient donc attablés à rédigés leurs rapports, tous, sauf Danny qui ne pouvait détacher son regard du bureau de son supérieur. Le brun avait un comportement étrange à l'égard du lieutenant depuis quelques jours sans aucunes raisons valables. Ils ne s'étaient pas disputés, et leurs couples allait plus que bien.

Les deux hommes avaient trouvé le courage de s'avouer leur amour, ou plutôt, Danny avait réussi à lui dire le fameux « je t'aime », Steve, quand à lui, s'était contenté de plaquer le lieutenant contre le mur et de l'embrasser fougueusement, depuis tout était fantastique entre eux, autant au boulot que au lit.

Danny soupira et se remit à taper son rapport, quand la voix de Kono se fit entendre à travers le bureau.

- Patron je peux mettre un peu de musique, s'il te plaît ?

Steve la regarda avec son regard spécial, pour les choses qu'il ne comprenait pas.

- Oh, s'il te plaît, boss. Ce silence commence vraiment à me rendre folle, supplia Kono.

- D'accord, accepta Steve, visiblement à contre cœur. Mais interdiction formelle de mettre quelque chose de trop fort.

Danny vit un petit sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de sa collègue, avant de retourner son regard vers son amant. Leurs regards se croisèrent quelques secondes avant que le brun ne replonge son regard dans le dossier qu'il était entrain d'étudier. Mais ces quelques secondes suffirent pour que Danny ne voit l'amour que lui portait le brun, brillait au fond de ses yeux. Mais très vite son regard se fit froid à nouveau. En soupirant, le lieutenant s'apprêtait à replonger à son tour dans son dossier, quand une musique entraînante mais douce se fit entendre en provenance de la salle tactique du 5,0. Danny connaissait cette musique s'en pour autant reconnaître l'auteur pour autant, il lui semblait que Grâce lui avait fait écouté durant l'un de ses week end. Mais tout ceci n'eut plus d'importance, à la seconde ou les paroles se firent entendre, Danny sut qu'elles étaient faites pour lui et Steven. Même le titre se ressemblait !

**Hey Stephen **

_Hey Stephen_**  
>I know looks can be deceiving<strong>

_Je sais qu'un regard peut être décevant_**  
>But I know I saw a light in you<strong>

Mais je sais que j'ai vu une lumière en toi**  
>And as we walked we were talking<strong>

Et pendant que nous marchons, nous discutions**  
>I didn't say half<strong>

Je n'ai pas dis la moitié **  
>The things I want to Do<strong>

Des choses que je voulais dire**  
>Of all the girls tossing rocks <strong>

De toutes les filles jetant des pierres**  
>at your window<strong>

à ta fenêtre**  
>I'll be the one waiting there even it's cold<strong>

Je serai la seule à attendre même quand il fera froid**  
>Hey Stephen, boy you might have me believing<strong>

Hey Stephen, mec tu devrai me croire**  
>I don't always have to be alone <strong>

On a pas toujours besoin d'être seul.

C'est vrai que Danny avait eu du mal à pénétrer dans l'intimité de McGarrett, mais à force de patience et de tact il avait enfin pénétré dans l'intimité de son amant, partageant toutes ses joies, parfois ses peurs et ses angoisses. Mais Danny sentait toujours une certaine retenue en Steve quand ils étaient ensemble, comme si il s'obligeait à ne pas se laisser totalement aller à son contact. Mais le blond était toujours là pour rejoindre Steve.

Le lieutenant risqua un regard vers le bureau de son patron, pour voir si celui di avait réagis au paroles de la chanson, mais McGarrett était toujours concentré sur son rapport, du moins en apparence...

**Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel**

Car je ne peux pas m'en empêcher si tu ressembles à un ange**  
>Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so<strong>

Je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir t'embrasser sous la pluie, alors**  
>Come feel this magic I've feeling since<strong>

Viens sentir la magie, que je ressens depuis**  
>I meet you<strong>

Que je t'ai rencontré**  
>Can't help it iff there's no one else<strong>

Je ne peux m'en empêcher si il n'y a personne d'autres**  
>I can't help myself <strong>

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Il avait haït cet homme la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, il était son opposé, tout ce que les femmes désiraient, alors que lui était en plein divorce et avait été obligé de tout plaqué pour pouvoir voir sa fille. Mais très vite cette haine se transforma en respect et en amitié. Danny ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir protéger cette tête brûlée qu'était son patron, même de lui même, et même si cela devait mettre la vie du lieutenant en danger. Puis tout ça s'était accéléré, le blond avait commencé à jalouser Cath pour tout les moments qu'elle passée dans l'intimité du brun, mettant Danny de côté, lui donnant l'impression d'être de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, lui brisant le cœur. Mais Cath avait du repartir sur son bateau quelque part sur l'océan, permettant à Danny de reprendre sa place auprès de son Steven. Puis tout s'était accéléré entre eux pour leur plus grand plaisir.

**Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling**

Hey Stephen, j'ai gardé pour moi ces sentiments**  
>So I've got some things to say to you <strong>

J'ai donc quelques choses à te dire**  
>I've seen it all so I thought<strong>

J'ai vu tout cela et j'ai pensé**  
>But I've never seen nobody shine the way you do<strong>

Mais je n'ai jamais vu personne brillé de la même façon que toi**  
>The way you walk, the way you talk<strong>

Ta façon de marcher, ta façon de parler**  
>The way you say my name<strong>

Ta façon de prononcer mon nom**  
>I'ts beautiful, wonderful don't you ever change<strong>

C'est magnifique, merveilleux, ne change jamais

Hey Stephen , why are people always leaving

Hey Stephen, pourquoi les gens partent-ils toujours**  
>I think you and I should stay the same <strong>

Je pense que toi et moi devons restaient les mêmes

Steve était une première dans plusieurs sens pour Danny, il représentait le premier homme pour qui Danny ressentait des sentiments, le premier chef avec lequel il devenait si proche, et Danny l'aimait autant qu'il le détestait quand il lui provoquait des frayeurs, mais à chaque fois que cela arrivait, le blond repensait à des moments qui n'appartenait qu'à eux : Steve, s'éveillant doucement, ses mains parcourant doucement le lit jusqu'à rencontrer le corps de son partenaire, le sourire qui prends place quand il comprend que Danny est toujours à ses côtés. La peur, voilà ce qui posait problème à Steve, la peur quasi constante d'être abandonné, malgré les paroles et les promesses que Danny pouvait lui faire.

**Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel**

Car je ne peux pas m'en empêcher si tu ressembles à un ange**  
>Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so<strong>

Je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir t'embrasser sous la pluie, alors**  
>Come feel this magic I've feeling since<strong>

Viens sentir la magie, que je ressens depuis**  
>I meet you<strong>

Que je t'ai rencontré**  
>Can't help it iff there's no one else<strong>

Je ne peux m'en empêcher si il n'y a personne d'autres**  
>I can't help myself <strong>

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Mais Danny ne pouvait s'empêcher de revenir vers lui, même après leur première dispute, même quand Steve, pris au piège, se montrait méchant envers lui, Danno savait que s'était son seul moyen pour se préserver après toutes les horreurs qu'il avait du voir dans sa carrière chez les SEAL, mais tous les deux savaient que Danny reviendrait le lendemain avec des croissants, pour réveiller le marin de la plus douce des manières qui pouvait exister sur cette Terre. Et Steve finissait toujours par s'excuser pour son comportement, Danno se faisant un plaisir de le réconforter, cela faisait parti de leurs routine. Mais quelque chose avait changé, Danno n'était pas revenu après leurs dernière dispute et Steve lui en voulait.

**They're dimming the street lights,**

Ils ont tamisé les lumières de la rue**  
>You're perfect for me<strong>

Tu es parfait pour moi**  
>Why aren't you here tonight<strong>

Pourquoi n'es tu pas là ce soir **  
>I'm waiting alone now<strong>

Maintenant, j'attends seul**  
>So come on and come out<strong>

Alors viens et sors**  
>And pull me near<strong>

Tiens moi plus près**  
>Shine, shine, shine<strong>

Brille, brille, brille

Hey Stephen, I could give you fifty reasons

Hey Stephen, je pourrai te donner 50 raison**  
>Why I should be the one you choose<strong>

Pour lesquelles je devrai être celle que tu choisirai**  
>All those other girl, well they're beautiful<strong>

Toutes ces autres filles, sont bien sur magnifiques**  
>But would they write a song for you?<strong>

Mais est ce qu'elle écrirai une chanson pour toi ?**  
>Ha Ha <strong>

Danny souffrait depuis qu'il ne voyait plus Steve derrière lui, à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Il rêvait du moment ou il ouvrirai sa porte et le verrai à nouveau. Et dire que cela ne faisait que deux semaines que les deux hommes n'étaient plus aussi proches que les six derniers mois, mais cela semblait une éternité pour Danny, qui ne le supportait plus, il se sentait à deux doigts d'aller frappé à la porte de McGarrett pour se faire pardonner. Il ferait tout pour cet homme, quitte à oublier son honneur, et cela ne lui faisait plus peur, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Steve apparemment, creusant un peu plus un fossé entre les deux amants, mais Danny allait sauter, peu importe les conséquences.

**If you look like an angel**

Si tu ressembles à un ange**  
>Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so<strong>

Je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir t'embrasser sous la pluie, alors**  
>Come feel this magic<strong>

Viens sentir cette magie**  
>I've been feeling since I met you<strong>

Que je sens depuis que je t'ai rencontré**  
>Can't help it if there's no one else<strong>

Je ne peux m'en empêcher si il n'y a personne d'autres

**I can't help myself,  
><strong>Je ne peux m'en empêcher**  
>Can't help myself<strong>

Ne peux m'en empêcher**  
>I can't help myself<strong>

Je ne peux m'en empêcher**  
>Oh Oh Oh <strong>

Fort de ces résolutions, Danny releva la tête à la fin de la chanson, pour tomber sur le bureau vide de son amant !

- Hey, ou est McGarrett ? Demanda t-il à personne en particulier.

- Il vient de partir, mais tu avais l'air trop absorbé par ton rapport pour le voir apparemment, répondit Chin. D'ailleurs ton portable a sonné mon frère.

Danny regarda son portable, le message venait de Steve.

« Rejoins moi chez nous, s'il te plaît Babe. »

Le blond se demandait ce qui avait bien pu décider son amant a enterré la hache de guerre en faisant le premier pas.

- A demain vous deux, dit il aux cousins.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison McGarrett fut court et silencieux, Danny réfléchissait à ce que voulait lui dire Steve, peut être voulait il lui dire qu'il voulait arrêter là leurs relations. Les mains de Danny se mirent à trembler rien qu'en pensant à cette possibilité. Il ne pouvait plus envisager de vivre sans Steve.

Arrivé devant la porte il fit comme à son habitude et entra sans frapper, mais ne vit personne, juste une petite note, posée sur la table, écrite de la main de McGarrett

« Rejoins moi dans notre chambre. »

Danny monta donc dans leurs chambre pour y découvrir une vision paradisiaque. Bien qu'il fasse encore clair à l'extérieur, la chambre était plongé dans la pénombre, seules des bougies permettaient de distinguer quelques choses à l'intérieur. Au moment ou Danny voulut entrer dans la chambre, la voix de Steve se fit entendre, laissant supposer qu'il reposait sur le lit.

- Tu dois d'abord enlever tes chaussures Babe.

Danny se plia donc à la volonté de son amant, et enlever chaussures et chaussettes, avant de pénétrer dans la chambre. Il ne sut si cela était du à l'obscurité, mais il lui semblait qu'il sentait la douceur de la moquette pour la première fois, cela lui arracha un soupir de bien être.

- Bonsoir mon amour, murmura à son oreille Steve, faisant sursauter le blond qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Laisse moi te mettre à l'aise.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Murmura Danny.

- Je me suis rendu compte que je m'étais trompé sur beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps, ce qui t'a blessé, alors j'ai décidé de faire amende honorable.

Du bout des doigts, Steve fit tomber la veste de son lieutenant par terre, il laissa ses lèvres flirtaient avec le cou de son amant sans jamais vraiment l'embrasser, provoquant rapidement un mouvement de frustration chez Danny, qui voulait l'attirer à lui, ce qui fit rigoler le plus grand.

- Non, mon ange, tu vas devoir attendre que je finisse de m'excuser pour cela.

- T'excuser à propos de quoi ?

Ils avaient tous deux adopté le murmure pour communiquer, comme si parler plus fort pourrait briser la quiétude de ce moment qui n'appartenait qu'à eux deux.

- De t'avoir laissé croire que je m'éloignais de toi pendant ces dernières semaines. De t'avoir fait croire que je ne tenais plus à toi. Pour t'avoir fait mal tout simplement.

- Pourquoi t'es tu éloigné Babe ? J'ai fais ou dis quelque chose qui t'a déplu ou blessé ?

- Au cas ou tu n'aurai pas remarquer Danny, les gens que j'aime n'ont pas une très grande espérance de vie, alors quand je me suis rendu compte que j'étais arrivé au point que juste imaginé vivre sans toi était insoutenable pour moi, j'ai paniqué, je ne voulais pas te mettre en danger...

- Alors tu as préféré t'éloigner de moi sans aucune raisons ? Me laissant croire que c'était moi la raison de cet éloignement. Répondit Danny

- Je sais ce n'était pas très malin de ma part, avoua dans un sourire l'ex SEAL

- C'est complètement débile tu veux dire

Après avoir bataillé durant toute leur conversation, Danny réussit enfin à capturer les lèvres de son homme, et les emmena dans un baiser pleins de tendresses et de passions retenues.

- Et je te pardonne, à condition que tu me laisses enlever cette chemise, qui me semble plus que superficielle au vu de la situation, déclara t-il en désignant la chemise de Steve.

- Vous ne perdez pas le Nord, lieutenant Williams, répondit Steven en laissant retomber ses bras le long de son corps, permettant à Danny de faire tomber la chemise.

Le torse de Steve provoquait toujours le même émoi chez le blond, il le trouvait parfait, musclé, bronzé, même les fines cicatrices qui le composaient par endroits le rendait encore plus parfait. Fatigué par toutes les émotions qu'il avait ressenti ces derniers jours, Danny se sentit vidait de toute énergie et vint s'appuyer sur Steve, enlaçant sa taille et nichant sa tête dans le creux de sa clavicule. Steve vint poser un baiser sur la tête du blond avant de le blottir encore plus, sa chaleur lui ayant manqué.

- Tu m'as manqué Steven, murmura Danny.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Daniel. Désolé de t'avoir abandonné mon ange.

- Tu es là maintenant c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Oui, je suis la, et pour de bon. Je t'aime.

Danny leva les yeux, et grâce à la faveur des lueurs de bougies, il put croiser le regard bleus qui lui faisait face, c'était la première fois que Steve lui avouait ses sentiments, et le brun semblait aussi surpris que lui par son aveu. Tout comme le même sourire prit place sur leurs lèvres quand ils réalisèrent ce qu'implique ces trois mots.

- Et bien dis donc commandant McGarrett, il me semble effectivement que vous avez bien réfléchi durant ces derniers jours, je vous félicite, souris Danny, plus que heureux.

- N'ai je pas mérité une récompense mon lieutenant ?

- Mais avec plaisir, commandant, répondit malicieusement Danny, en faisant tomber le brun sur le lit et vint s'installer à califourchon sur lui.

Leurs lèvres s'unirent avant même qu'ils n'en eurent conscience, trop impatientes à l'idée de refaire connaissance après tous ces jours, leurs mains n'étaient pas en reste, caressant tendrement et du bout des doigts le corps de l'autre de peur de le voir disparaître subitement. Mais Steve trouva qu'ils n'étaient pas à égalité après tout lui était torse nu, alors que son blond préféré était encore vêtu de la sienne, mais comme un SEAL n'est pas bien patient, il se contenta d'arracher la chemise, provoquant un grognement de mécontentement chez le propriétaire de la chemise.

- Il va vraiment falloir que je t'apprennes la patience.

- Comme si tu n'aimais pas ce côté de ma personnalité.

Pour toute réponses, le blond se contenta de ramener ses lèvres vers le torse du brun, le forçant au silence.

Voulant prendre les choses en main, Steve déboucla rapidement la ceinture de Danny, mais il ne put terminer son geste, Danny l'avais prit en traîre et commença à caresser son entrejambe à travers le jean, menant rapidement à un degrés de plaisir qui en devint frustrant car incomplet.

- S'il te plaît Danny ! Supplia très vite le SEAL.

- Mais à tes ordres, mon ange, répondit dans un sourire Danny

Et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, Steve se retrouva totalement nu, et frissonnant de désir, voulant retrouver la chaleur de son amant Steve crocheta ses bras autour du cou de son blond et il coinça ses jambes en l'entourant des siennes, ainsi Danny se trouvait totalement piégé. Sentant la chaleur de son amant si proche de lui, Danny entama un lent mouvement du bassin qui les mirent très vite au supplice, pensant que Steve voudrai reprendre les commandes, Danny voulut se laisser tomber sur le côté, mais le brun le retint.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Je croyais que tu voudrais...

- Non, pas ce soir, cette nuit je suis tout à toi Babe.

Dans un sourire Danny se releva quand même , mais uniquement pour mieux lui permettre de retirer ses derniers vêtements, très vite il vint se rallonger sur Steve, le forçant gentiment à ouvrir ses jambes pour qu'il puisse mieux s'y glisser, créant involontairement une friction qui firent gémir Steve et haletai Danny.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda Danny

Steve l'avait déjà laissé lui faire l'amour, mais ils n'étaient pas habitués, Danny ne voulait donc pas qu'il regrette. Pour toutes réponses, Steve prit de lui même la main droite du blond, et se mit à humidifier avec application trois de ses doigts, clôturant ainsi la discussion. Danny se mit en tête de préparer très lentement son amour, d'une part car celui ci n'était pas habitué, d'autre part car Danny voulait prendre son temps : c'était leurs nuits. Il poussa ses préliminaires à la limite du supportable, sans que Steve, entraînement d'élite oblige, ne s'en plaigne ! Mais quand Danny rajouta à ses tortures une délicieuse friction sur son membre, Steve ne répondit plus de rien, et se mit à supplier son lieutenant d'aller plus vite. Danny acquiesça et tendit le bras vers la table de chevet pour prendre un préservatif, mais la main de Steve ramena la sienne près de son corps.

- J'ai eu nos résultats d'analyses, on est clean, on peut se passer de ça maintenant.

- Et depuis quand tu lis mon courrier McGarrett ? Demanda faussement en colère Danny.

- J'ai demandé qu'ils envoient les résultats dans une seules enveloppes, rigola Steve

- Espèce de... commença Danny avant que ses lèvres ne soient happés par d'autres et sa langue bataillant contre une autre, sensuellement.

Les deux hommes n'en pouvait plus, c'était le moment, Danny installa confortablement Steve avant de se placer lui même, mais au moment de s'unir à son homme il le regarda dans les yeux.

- Dis le moi, supplia t-il

- Je t'aime Danny, répondit Steve.

- Je t'aime aussi Steve, répondit Danny, en prenant tout doucement possession du corps du brun, lui laissant le temps de s'habiter à la sensation particulière des premières minutes.

Quand Steve fut habitué, ils instaurèrent d'un accord tacite un rythme lent mais intense, les entraînant de plus en plus aux limites du gouffre, sans jamais totalement basculés. Les yeux ne se quittaient pas, les mains parcouraient fiévreusement le corps de l'autre, avec dévotion. La lumière des bougies, achevant de rendre ce moment idyllique et romantique.

Tout était calme, mis à part des gémissements et grognements de plaisir.

Quelques minutes ou quelques heures plus tard, ils avaient tout les deux perdus la notion du temps, Steve emprisonnât la taille de Danny entre ses jambes, accentuant la pénétration du blond, ce qui le fit dangereusement vaciller, au bord de l'orgasme, voyant ses yeux noir, Danny comprit, et s'appliqua à le rendre totalement fou. La sensualité du moment combiné à l'absence qui leur avait pesé, firent que Steve bascula très vite de l'autre côté du précipice, se libérant dans un gémissement de pur plaisir, se terminant dans un murmure ou il appela désespérément Danny à le rejoindre.

Ne pouvant et ne voulant résister à cet appel, Danny accéléra encore plus ses mouvements en Steve, et se libéra rapidement dans un grognement de pur extase provoquant un nouveau soupir de plaisir chez Steve, quand il vit le plaisir brut prendre place sur le visage de son amour.

Danny, en sueur et essoufflé, se laissa tombersur Steve cachant son visage dans la courbe de son cou, pendant que le brun laissa glisser paresseusement ses mains dans son cou pour l'aider à se calmer. Ils reprirent leurs respirations et leurs esprits dans un silence religieux, ce fut Danny qui le brisa en premier.

- Ne m'abandonnes plus jamais Steve, la prochaine fois viens me parler, on réglera ça ensemble.

- Je te le promets Danno, je ne te laissera plus.

- Je t'aime, dit Danny en fermant les yeux.

- Je t'aime aussi mon Danno, répondit dans un sourire Steve.

Maintenant il n'aurait plus aucun problème pour lui dire ces trois mots, mais seulement pour lui.


End file.
